


Delectable Drabbles

by summer164



Series: Delectable Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection about my ocs x Dick x slade slash stories oc Blake,Caim, Ryder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Delectable Drabbles

A/N Welcome to my set of drabbles, featuring my oc Blake x Dick.

Character Profile:

Blake Zucco, son of "Tony" Zucco. Blake has shoulder length blond hair with brown streaks. With golden eyes. He is the same age as Dick, but 6 inches taller than him. Blake is Italian, and is aware that his father is a mob boss. The day that Dick's parent's died, Blake was at the circus and became attached to him. But when his father ended up in jail, Blake blamed Dick and became to hate him. But as he grew older he started to fall in love with Dick, but a part of him still hated him. Blake is slightly unstable, and can have a violent temper. The boy is also possessive and protective, often going overbroad and freaking out anyone not used to him.

Stalker 

Plot: Dick is sure that someone is following him. But who is it.

Warnings: Fluff

Richard "Dick" John Grayson Wayne was not scared. Let's get one thing clear, he was not scared. He was just being safe. So when Jason rolled his eyes at the two extra locks, Dick had installed on his front door, Dick ignored him. So what if Tim sighed, when the acrobat placed bars on his window, it was a precaution. And finally so what if Bruce raised his eyebrows, when he found out that Dick now slept with a shot gun. What did he know?

Dick sighed as he went around checking his apartment, the security system. Dick smiled in relief, and decided to turn in for the night. Making his way to his bedroom. The seventeen year old, collapsed on to his bed, and pulled out his laptop. Typing in his password and logged on. Dick was happily surfing the web, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was being stared at. The feeling was uncomfortably, but Dick shrugged it off. He was just tired; maybe a good night's sleep would help. Dick turned his laptop off, but let his light on. Not that he was scared or anything, but just because.

Dick sighed and snuggled down in to his covers, and rolled over. Closing his eyes, the boy fell asleep.

Blake rolled his eyes, at Dick. Really he had been following the bird for three weeks, and still nothing. Blake leaned forward and opened the bird's bedroom window. The boy slipped inside, and snapped the window shut. Walking towards the slumbering boy, Blake stood at the edge of the bed and drank in the sight before him. Dick was wearing short-shorts, and a blue top. The top had rolled up revealing Dick's taunt stomach. Blake smirked and ran his hand up Dick's tummy, the acrobat shook slightly. Dick mumbled. Blake grinned and leaned closer to Dick's ear. "Dickie bird time to wake up."

Dick frowned in his sleep and yawned, his eyes fluttering. Blake openly gave a small smirk.

End chapter.

So it's so short but I promise that the next one will be better. Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Heist Society: The Assignment

Chapter 2: Heist Society: The Assignment

Universe: Heist Society

Pairing: Slade/Blake/Dick. Alex (Red X)/Roy

Background: Dick and his brothers Jason, Tim and Damian are known as the 'Black Quad.' A group of highly trained thieves and assassins. The mission to steal two thousand dollars' worth of equipment from Deathstroke better known as Slade Wilson. The catch? Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Tech will be there. The Problem? The Quad haven't seen Bruce since he threw them out of his life two years ago, and they didn't part on good terms

Ages: Dick/Renegade: 18. Jason/Red Hood: 16. Tim/ Red Robin 14. Damian/ Black Bird: 12

Heist Society: The Assignment Part 1

By the time Dick and his brothers got to the masquerade party it was in full swing .The penthouse was bursting with people. To the untrained eye the masses of party goers, simply looked like a bunch of rich society people having a good time. Unfortunately Dick knew better, about half of the people here were thieves, assassins and general criminals. Dick glanced at the party goers, before paving a path through the crowd. His brothers followed behind him in a line. They came to a stop next to one of the food tables.

Dick turned to his brothers. "Alright is everyone clear on the plan?"

Jason rolled his eyes, Tim nodded his head and Damian scowled.

Dick sighed and gave a sad smile. "Guys, listen we need to do this, or else we'll have to start digging in to the emergency money."

Tim's face tightened." Dick… it's not because of the job… its cause Bruce is here." Damian's scowl became darker. Jason wrapped his arm around Tim and gave the boy a quick squeeze "Timmy, who cares if Wayne's here? We'll just do the mission and get it over with and go."

Damian nodded "I loath to say this but Todd is right, why should we care?"

Tim gave a shaky smile; Jason grinned and gave the younger boy's hair a ruffle. "Jason stop it", Tim whined, shoving the older man's hands away.

Dick let loose a crackle, it felt good that his brothers were finally getting back to normal, after what had happened. Finally calming down Dick spotted a group entering the packed room. A smirk fell on to the acrobat's face. "Well boys, I think it's time to go greet our hosts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber Clarkson was a bitch. You may not realise it at first but she was. Nowadays Amber was known as the soon-to-be Mrs Wayne. Not many people were happy about it. Least of all the Wayne brothers. The four boys knew that something was wrong. Firstly Bruce had never introduced her to them. And secondly the boys felt that something was wrong with her…. She felt fake.

Of course Bruce and Alfred ignored the four boys whenever they tried to warn them, replying that Amber was a lovely young lady, and the boys had to get used to her. And of course the bat brothers didn't get used to her and when push came to shove one of them had to leave.

Dick Grayson scowled as he tore through his drawers, pulling out clothes and flinging them in to suitcases. He then dragged his cases out in to the hall, with the rest of his things. Damian watched his older brother stomp back in to his room. He glared at the smirking figure of a certain blonde haired bitch. Amber instead of returning the glare as she usually would, ignored the ten year old and focused her attention on Dick who was getting the last of his things.

Amber snickered to herself, her plan was working perfectly. Already she had got rid of one of Bruce's charity cases. One down two to go. It would be harder to get rid of the youngest since he was Bruce's biological son, but she supposed she could get Bruce to ship the brat back to his mother.

Dick had finally got his last bag and dumped it in the pile. Alfred as if by magic had appeared out of thin air and started moving the pile of bags and boxes down to the entry hall. Dick turned to his baby brother a sad smile played on his lips. "Well baby bird think you're going to be okay?"

Damian sniffed "Of course I will Grayson, although I will miss having someone to take me to the art galleries in the weekends."

Dick giggled and attacked Damian with a hug, giggling harder as the younger boy fake struggled.

"Come on baby bird you know you're going to miss me." Dick said.

Damian tutted and then promptly broke down and wrapped his arms around his oldest brother in a hug.

Amber rolled her eyes and fake vomited. "Enough with the sappy shit now get moving Circus Brat."

The sixteen year old gave her a dark glare. While the ten year old flipped her the bird. The two boys turned their back on the woman, choosing instead to make their way to the entry hall.

Amber followed behind wishing that she at least had a camera to capture this moment.

It took ten minutes to get to the entry hall, mostly because Dick and Damian were walking slowly, neither wanting the other to leave. When they reached the hall, the front door was open, and they could make out Alfred loading Dick's belongings in to a black car. Dick moved slowly towards the car, he felt sick and weak. How had it come to this? Being kicked out of the manor and disowned.

Luckily the acrobat made it to the car without breaking down. He slipped inside the car. The thud of the car door shattering his heart. Dick watched as his brother cried silently as the car drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At least Bruce and Amber aren't here yet. Dick thought to his self. Jay, Tim and Dami hadn't lasted long, within a month they had moved in with me and Bruce gave me guardianship over the three of them. 

Dick shook himself out of his thoughts; right now he had a mission to do. The four boys made their way through the crowd, attracting the hosts' attention.

Slade raised one eyebrow as he saw a group of teenagers making their way through the crowd. Turning to his left he saw that his lover Blake had a thoughtful look in his golden eyes.

"Hmm." Blake questioned. His eyes narrowing.

Alex and Roy stopped sucking face long enough for Alex to ask "What's wrong?"

Blake shook his head "Nothing… but that one" he pointed at Dick "looks familiar."

Roy shrugged "Maybe you've –"

A cough interrupted the archer's speech. The four hosts turned to find the group of teenagers standing in front of them.

Alex's mouth hung open. These boys were hot! The oldest one had on a black dinner jacket that was open, no tie, a blue shirt, tight leather pants that clung to his hips, dress shoes and a golden circus mask on his face. The second oldest had no jacket or tie, but a black hoodie and red silk shirt underneath with white pants with a simple black mask on. The third one had a blue silk shirt, a dinner jacket and dress pants and a blue mask on. The youngest boy had a dinner jacket, a black top underneath and black trousers and a mask shaped like a bat.

The oldest stepped forward extending his hand. "Hi I'm Richard Grayson."

Blake's eyes widened beneath his mask. Grayson?

Slade extended his own hand, to shake Richard's. The boy's voice was silky and smooth.

After shaking the boy's hand. Slade asked "And who are your friends?"

Richard gave a cheery laugh, a smile blooming on his pale pink lips. "Oh no these are my brothers – Jason, Tim and Damian."

"Well would you four like to join us? Dinner is about to be severed." Slade questioned.

Dick inwardly smirked. "Oh we'd love to."

As soon as Dick had finished talking, a sharp shrill scream echoed from across the room. As one the crowed turned to find a middle age woman looking panicked. The woman screamed again "Murdered, there's a body in the toilet, there was there's blood and and." Before the woman could get any further she fainted, her body collapsed to the ground. Immediately people rushed forward to help her, but as soon as they reached the body the lights went out. And a gunshot rang out.

Hope you liked it, part 1 will becoming soon.


	3. slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Slade has kidnapped Blake and Dick with the mission to break them to his will, and he has the perfect weapon to use against them… each other.

Pairing: SladinBH

Universe: Hypnotic tears

Plot: Slade has kidnapped Blake and Dick with the mission to break them to his will, and he has the perfect weapon to use against them… each other.

Warnings: None

I do not own teen titans.

The snow was falling softly on to the ground, after the dark night on a cloudy morning in Ashes City. Most of the inhabits were still fast asleep in their beds as it was only six a.m. Well not all, three people were wide awake at this time, two of them in extreme pain and one smirking darkly at them.

This three people were Slade,Blake and Dick Grayson. The two boys were in Slade's lab and strapped to lab tables, and hooked up to wires that were painfully sending hypnotic waves to their brains.

"Slade… you asshole what do you want" Chocked out Dick as he struggled not to cry, he would not give that insane villain the satisfaction of tears.

"Well Nightwing…or May I call you Dick?" Nightwing glared at the man.

"Dick it is then, you see for quite some time I have been watching you and Black Halo. Obsessively I might add at first I had no clue to why this was, but then I realized that I wanted you two."

Blake glared at Slade. "Well duh, you want us as your slaves, but DeathStroke and I'm warning you stay away from Nightwing or else, you hurt him and I'll make you wish you were never born."

Slade started laughing hysterically, his laughter getting louder in volume.

The two boys looked at each other in worry, if Slade had finally snapped that meant that the two of them were in even more danger than before.

Finally calming down, Slade turned to the control panel; he turned a dial up to maximum, instantly Blake screamed out in pain.

Chuckling Slade turned it back down. Blake stopped screaming, now gasping for air.

"You see boys I won't be the one hurting Richard…" He trailed off.

Blake and Dick looked at each other in confusion. What was Slade talking about?

"Blake will."

Two small words that, created a loud silence that left two of the three inhabits in the lab, terrified.

Dick's eyes grew worried." What- what do you mean?"

"Well, for quite some time i have been trying to get you two to join me, unfortunately for you two boys you have declined my offer."

Blake snorted " Did you really believe that we would have join you?" The teenager flinched as the pain increased.

Slade raised one of his eyebrows " But Blake you're not a hero are you?"

Blake groaned from the pain."So?"

Slade just chuckled. The madman started to fiddle with the control panel for a second, before shutting off the power. Dick and Blake 's bodies relaxed as the pain ebbed away. Their breaths came out in hard pants. Dick's body ached all over, and his vision swarm in front of him. Slade came back in to view in front of the boys. The villain walked towards Dick, as he reached the acrobat that was strapped down to the lab table. Slade stretched out his hand and touched Dick's face. The older man ran his hand through the boy's hair. " Yes I think you two will be my perfect little slaves." With that Slade flicked the switch and pain shot through Dick's body and the boy screamed as Blake watched in fear, with Slade's crazy laughter in the background.

Anyway if have any ideas of any one-shot PM me or leave them in reviews.


End file.
